Chandelure
/ |dexmokalos=067 |dexgalar=289 |evofrom=Lampent |gen=Generation V |species=Luring Pokémon |body=04 |egg1=Amorphous |type=Ghost |type2=Fire |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=75.6 lbs. |metweight=34.3 kg |ability=Flash Fire Flame Body |dw=Infiltrator |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Chandelure (Japanese: シャンデラー Shanderaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Chandelure is a black and purple Pokémon that resembles a ghostly chandelier. It possesses a large round glass head containing blazing purple flames which flare out from the top and multiple arms tipped with purple flames extending out from its base. It has two black arms with two candle-like extensions sprouting from each arm. Its mouth area consists of black stitch-like designs, and it has two large circular gleaming yellow eyes. Behavior Legend claims that by waving its arms about, Chandelure is able to mesmerize its victims and drain their life force in order to power up its own flames; any victim drained of their spiritual essence would end up as a hollow shell. However, Chandelure appears to be a very loyal and safe Pokémon when owned by an experienced trainer. Evolution Chandelure is the final Evolution of Litwick, and evolves from Lampent, at any level, with the use of a Dusk Stone. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime Subway Boss Ingo owns a Chandelure, while his twin brother, Subway Boss Emmet, owns an Eelektross. Ingo's Chandelure helped to thwart Team Rocket's scheme in Battle for the Underground!. It later appeared once more in Lost at the Stamp Rally! where Ingo used it to battle alongside Emmet's Eelektross against Ash's Tepig and Cilan's Pansage in a Battle Subway double battle. Ingo's Chandelure and Emmet's Eelektross, being powerful and fully-evolved, defeated Ash and Cilan's Pokémon and won the battle. Trivia * The Chandelure evolutionary line, Marowak's Alola variant, and Blacephalon are the only Pokémon with the unique Ghost/Fire typing. * Chandelure has the highest special attack stat of all non-Legendary Mega-evolved -type Pokémon. * Chandelure is one of the few Pokémon that can have the Shadow Tag ability. However, it can only have it as a hidden ability in the Fifth Generation. * Despite Chandelure possessing the ability to hover, it doesn't have the ability Levitate. * Chandelure is one of only four stage 2 -type Pokémon. The others are Gengar, Dusknoir and Aegislash. * Chandelure is the only stage 2 dual -type Pokémon as of Generation V. * In PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond, this Pokémon is the keeper of the Attraction 'Dance Inferno'. Origin Chandelure is based on a haunted chandelier. The flames of this Pokémon's line are a play on the depiction of ghosts/spirits appearing as ghastly flames/lights in Japanese culture, and possibly the legend of the will-o'-the-wisp. Etymology Chandelure's name is a combination of the words "chandelier" and "lure", as its appearance is based on a chandelier and it uses its mysterious otherworldly flames to lure people away. Gallery 609Chandelure BW anime.png 609Chandelure Dream.png 609Chandelure PP2.png Chandelure (Pokkén Tournament).png 609Chandlure Pokemon Rumble U.png 609Chandelure Pokémon HOME.png Chandelure-GO.png chandelure in game.JPG ca:Chandelure pl:Chandelure ko:샹델라 (포켓몬) Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon